


What does requited love feel like?

by Ya_Locql_Nerd



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Locql_Nerd/pseuds/Ya_Locql_Nerd
Summary: Richie and Eddie go to prom. But not in the way that's expected. It's just their own thing.Their own little secret...





	What does requited love feel like?

Neither of the boys could see their dates in sight. It was just the two of them, with subtle glances and fingertips brushing along each other's skin. They were barely paid attention to when they had snuck out. Especially not in the dimly lit room full of crowds that made their presence impossible to notice.

Richie didn't care at all.

He could imagine his date probably yelling at him later, complaining about how uncourteous he was. Or how he had failed to escort her through the crowding groups in the room. It made him grin slightly. Pissing people off was his specialty.

It was their fault for leaving the two boys anyway. Not that they really cared. They just needed a way in.

"Watcha thinking about?" 

Richie turned to look around at his boyfriend, Brown eyes met dazzling blue and it sent a shiver down Richie's back. 

"I'm thinking about stupid you look with a blue bowtie." Richie's eyes gleamed with an air of childish mischief. He felt like he was back in first grade, when he had first met Eddie.

Eddie scoffed. "You don't need anything to make you look stupid." Richie rolled his eyes, eventually settling them on staring at Eddie. His heart thumped wildly as Eddie huckled. His light freckles and chocolate eyes stood out just perfectly under the dim lights of the hallway.

"How original." Richie grinned, quickly snapping out it. He leant in to leave a quick peck on Eddie's lips. It earnt a surprised squeak, and a gasp from the other. Something that Richie cherished. 

"You're such a softie. Who knew?" He smirked, his cheeks still dusted lightly with a blush as he wrapped his arms around Richie's shoulders, despite being a good ten centimetres shorter than the other. He heard Richie mutter out a 'whatever' before he nestled his face into Eddie's smooth hair taking in the smell of his vanilla scented shampoo. He'd used it himself before, but somehow Eddie pulled it off better. He always pulled everything off better than him.

They leaned into each other, taking in the warmth. The muffled echoes of the music from the gym hall wafted in quietly, and somehow the lingering sweaty smell, lowly lit lights and quietened music seemed to be better than what any cheesy high school prom would provide. Not that they'd ever be allowed in there anyway. 

Their kind wasn't allowed anywhere. But they never cared. Not when they'd first become friends. Not when it had started to become something else. Not when they'd stare longingly at each other without the knowledge of the other, and not when they had confessed in the dead of night, window wide open for Richie to sneak in and out of.

"Hey. Reckon I can sing this better?" Richie half whispered, as some shitty pop song played throughout the building. Eddie lifted his head, shaking his head with a deadpan expression. "Don't you fucking dare. I'm gonna go deaf. Making people deaf is my thing." 

Richie's face split into a wide grin, he detached himself from Eddie and stood up, bobbing his head with the snap of his fingers keeping in beat with the song. He waited for a bit, turning to look right at a rather exasperated Eddie. 

"I love youuuuuu babyyyy" he shouted with his hand held over his heart, swinging his hips and shaking his shoulders. He spun about on the spot, clapping his hands and closing his eyes.

"God. I hate you. You know I have a date somewhere out there in the gym right? I could leave you right here, right now." But Eddie was smiling softly. He had the bridge of his nose pinched and his eyebrows were raised in exasperation. But Richie could see it. The mirthful crease under his eyes, a faint smile on his lips. Love.

He was loved.

He was loved as dearly as he himself loved. Loved by the boy he'd almost lost hope upon. The boy who'd been his best friend for years. The boy who spent his time watching him dance and sing horribly, in the abandoned hallway on school prom night. So what if they were different from everyone else? So what if Richie was right and they both had dates to take care of? 

Eddie didn't care. Nor did Richie. 

And that's what Richie loved. 

He loved Eddie. 

He loved him just as much as Eddie loved him.


End file.
